Zenigata the 3rd
by Jesscheaux
Summary: One-shot, COMPLETE. Two enemies, forever locked in an unending battle. What happens when they get struck by lighting during a chase one fateful night? ZENIGATA AND LUPIN SWITCH PLACES! Enjoy! (My first Lupin III fic)


Zenigata the 3rd--A Lupin III fanfic  
  
Written by: Jesscheaux  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, Lupin III, or any of the characters. (DARN!) ;)  
  
Author's notes: What happens when two enemies switch lives? Zenigata and Lupin are in each other's bodies! What will happen when Lupin is a part of the police force and Zenigata a part of Lupin's gang? I can assure you that chaos will ensue!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"LUPIN!!!! I'll get you this time I swear!" Inspector Zenigata yelled loudly, while yet again chasing his favorite criminal. None other than Lupin the 3rd.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to swear, Pops?" Lupin turned around and retorted.  
  
CRASH!!! BOOM!!!  
  
Thunder and lightning lit the evening sky as a storm started up. Zenigata was gaining on Lupin and pulled out his signature handcuffs to go in for the kill.  
  
"YOU'RE MINE!" he yelled and lunged himself at Lupin.  
  
"Aw, I didn't know ya cared." Lupin said as Zenigata grabbed his wrists and slapped the handcuffs onto them.  
  
Lupin chuckled and was about to perform his signature escape, but he never got the chance.  
  
An earsplitting crack was heard as a bolt of lightning raced downwards towards the pair. It hit with the force of a mach truck as they were both effected by its power.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhh!!!!!" the twin cries echoed as they bore the pain.  
  
Seconds later, all was quiet and the storm vanished without a trace.  
  
So did Lupin.   
  
Zenigata had passed out in the meantime and came to a minute later screaming out, "LUPIN!!!"   
  
But Lupin was nowhere to be found.  
  
He raised up his arm to fix the position of his hat only to look down and see a pair of handcuffs restraining him.  
  
"Hmm? How did these get here?! I swear they were on Lupin's wrists!" he reached up for his hat and found nothing but smooth hair.  
  
Upon further inspection, he realized his watch was missing, "That no good thief! He took my watch too! Why am I not surprised."  
  
With much effort, he hoisted himself off the wet ground and happened to look down into a puddle. His reflection shone back at him, but it wasn't the reflection he knew.   
  
"LUPIN THE THIRD!!!!" he screamed in agony and passed out again.  
  
* * *   
  
In the meantime, everyone's favorite thief was on the run, "Hmm hmm hmm hmm!" he chuckled in his usual fasion while running through the now drizzling rain, "I almost got fried back there! It's a miracle I'm alive! Time to take off these handcuffs..." He looked down at his hands and frowned. "Hmm, that's weird..." the handcuffs were gone, "And where'd I get this watch from? Musta stole it unconsiously, yeah!"   
  
He stopped running, seeing that he had left 'Pops' in the dust, and began strolling down the street and whistling. He reached the 'Grand Marquee' hotel that he and the gang were staying at, and made his way to room #209. He burst through the door to see Goemon sharpening his sword and Jigen polishing his pistol. Fujiko was watching TV and she looked up into the doorway and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Hiya Fujicakes!" Lupin said cheerfully then noticed her horrified look, "What's the matter, babe?"  
  
"Zenigata?! EEEEEK!!!!"  
  
"You..." Goemon said and within a split second he had thrust his blade at Lupin's throat.   
  
"Whoa whoa, calm down, man!" Lupin yelled and held his hands up, "It's me your old pal Lupin! You remember me, right?"  
  
"We're not buying the act, so you can just cut the bull now." Jigen snarled, "Lupin's not here, and you shouldn't be either. What a lame impression of him." he shook his head.  
  
"Touchy touchy, Jigen my man! Have you guys all gone mad?"  
  
"GET OUT!" Fujiko screamed and pointed at the door, then pulled out her machine gun.  
  
A confused look covered his visage and our poor confused Lupin about-faced and left the room, a bit shaken.  
  
"Bloody hell...bunch of no good friends. Turning on me like that..." he mumbled as he marched to the bathroom, "I'd expect this from Fujiko, but Goemon and Jigen?"  
  
He pushed open the bathroom door and rested his hands on the base of a sink, then turned on the water and splashed it on his face. He looked up suddenly....  
  
"OH MY FRIGGIN' HELL!!!" the thief clutched at his face in dismay to see that he was the one the only....INSPECTOR ZENIGATA!  
  
Lupin yanked on his face in vain, hoping that it was a mask. Several minutes later and all he'd managed to do was give himself a bad headache.   
  
"What am I gonna do? What!" the dismayed man paced in the bathroom with his hands behind his back.   
  
A fiendish look crossed his face and he let a Zenigata smile light it up, "OH YEAH!" he laughed again as a fiendish idea came to mind, and then jumped out the window and headed towards the police station.  
  
* * *   
  
"Stupid Lupin...that son-of-a-gun musta done something to my face. Trying to haunt me with his idiot likeness. Grrr...I'll get you yet!" Zenigata made his way to his station and burst through the door growling.  
  
"You there." He pointed at an officer, "Get these handcuffs offa me! I must of lost my keys in the struggle with Lupin."  
  
"You ARE Lupin! GUARDS!" the officer cried.  
  
The room was immediately filled with uniformed men who were on 'Lupin' in two seconds.  
  
"Haha, we've finally got you! Zenigata will be pleased. You're going to jail for a very long time, Lupin the 3rd." the sargeant mocked him.  
  
Zenigata struggled in their grasp, "What the hell are you talking about you morons! I AM Zenigata! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Nice try, Mr. Legendary Thief. Let's go!"  
  
"NOOOO I'M ZENIGATA I TELL YOU!!!" he screamed as they dragged his handcuffed self down the hall and threw him into the nearest cell.  
  
He picked up a cup and started banging it against the bars repeatedly while screaming like a banshee.  
  
"QUIET DOWN LUPIN!" a random guard yelled back, "YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU SOON ENOUGH!" he began laughing hysterically at that point.  
  
"I'M NOT LUPIN!!!"  
  
"Psst, up here." the voice of Jigen came from the window that faced outside of the prison.  
  
"YOU! JIGEN! I'M GONNA GET YOU NEXT!"  
  
"Shut up, Lupin! We're trying to friggin' break you out!" the harsh whisper came back, "You're getting soft. I can't believe you let old Zenigata capture you. This is very outta character." the gunman shook his head.  
  
"WHY YOU!"  
  
"SHHH!!!" Fujiko insisted from behind Jigen.   
  
Goemon made quick work of the bars in the window using his sword, and they pulled 'Lupin' out through the window.  
  
Zenigata reached for his handcuffs to find there was nothing there. He looked down at his outfit to see the characteristic red jacket of Lupin, "Arrgh...my handcuffs aren't in here! Lupin must've put his clothes on me too! Well, his clever ruse is up!" he started yanking on his hair, thinking that he was wearing a mask.  
  
"YEOW!"  
  
"Lupin...hurry up! The car's waiting!" Fujiko yelled to him from the driver's seat.  
  
"Now just a minute, Missy. If you think I'm going anywhere with you and your motley crew, well you've got another thing coming! YOU'RE coming with ME! Darn mask...why won't you come off!" he pulled on his hair once more and fell over onto the ground tripping off of the sidewalk and straight into a puddle.  
  
Goemon rolled his eyes and grabbed Zenigata by the seat of his pants and threw him the back of the car. Fujiko put the pedal to the metal and they high-tailed it back to the Grand Marquee.  
  
Once they reached it, Fujiko, Goemon, and Jigen disembarked like normal people, whereas 'Lupin'...  
  
"Looks like I can add kidnapping to your long list of devious crimes." Zenigata shook his head as he jumped out of the vehicle, "Not to mention jailbreaking, oh wait you've done that already. Give yourselves up this instant!" Zenigata shook his fist and Fujiko laughed at him.  
  
"Jigen, I think he's doing his Zenigata impression. How cute." she smirked coyly.  
  
"Lupin you moron, it's getting friggin' old! Snap out of it!" SLAP! SLAP! Good old Jigen smacked Zenigata once, and then twice in the face.  
  
Zenigata sunk onto the ground and raised up a solitary fist, "Assault on an officer, there's another crime..." he said weakly.  
  
  
  
Goemon grabbed the back of his jacket and dragged him upstairs.  
  
* * *   
  
"Heh Heh Heh! This is gonna be great!" Lupin the 3rd rubbed his hands together, thinking of all the mischief he could cause at headquarters, not to mention all the stuff he could steal...legally! "Look out system, here comes Lupin and I'm gonna beat ya!"  
  
He strolled into HQ like he owned the place and waved at all the guards.  
  
"Well, Zenigata sure is in a good mood." one of them whispered to his partner.  
  
"Yeah, " the second officer agreed, "That's because he caught Lupin."  
  
"Congratulations Zenigata!" was heard around every corner and Lupin was having the time of his life pretending to be Zenigata.  
  
"Thank you, thank you my good men! I'd like to call a meeting in an hour. Some things have got to change around here." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
An and a half later, Lupin was sitting in Zenigata's office like a king. His little meeting was a success and he was surrounded by all kinds of foodstuffs and fine wines.   
  
"Ah, this is the life! Why doesn't Pops ever live it up? With his position I'm sure he could get anything...he wanted..." BING! You could almost see a lightbulb appear over his head as a fiendish smirk covered his face.  
  
"Ohhh Higgins!!!" he called out to the officer that was outside his door.  
  
"Yes sir!" the uniformed man ran in immediately and saluted the pseudo-inspector.  
  
"Any news on my next mission? Assignments per se?"  
  
"Why yes sir! You're to be guarding the exhibition of the Ming Vases in Hong Kong starting tomorrow." He bowed.  
  
'Zenigata's' eyes lit up, "ALL-RIGHT!!!"  
  
The officer looked at him like he was mad.  
  
Lupin laughed nervously, "Um, I mean, very good then. I'll get right on it." he took another gulp of fine wine and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
"Ah sir, do remember we've yet to capture the rest of Lupin's gang. We'll have to keep a sharp eye out for them, undoubtedly they'll be there."  
  
"Of course, of course." Lupin waved his hand nonchalantly. Suddenly his phone rang, "Zenigata here." he said in his best impression of his arch nemesis. He listened to the man on the other end who frantically screamed that Lupin had escaped from his prison cell, "Oh, is THAT all? You should've known he would, afterall he's the greatest thief in the world. *pause* Yes, I'm feeling fine, and you? *another pause* OHHH! *nervous laughter* What was I thinking?! LUPIN ESCAPED THAT NO GOOD LOUSE! I'll get him at the Ming Vase showing, the rascal! He undoubtedly wants to steal one of them! *pause* Yes, good day!"  
  
The officer in the room looked at him like he was crazy while Lupin did his infamous laugh, "Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm! This should be alot of fun." he held his chin in his hand, already imagining what was going to happen, "You're dismissed, Higgins!"  
  
"Very good, sir." the officer bowed once and left the room, shutting the door tightly behind him.  
  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
"Lupin, look at this!" the international newspaper was thrust in front of Zenigata's sleeping face by Fujiko, who had come into his room.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Zenigata rubbed his head, he'd been unconcious since Jigen slapped him and Goemon dragged up up the stairs and threw him into this bed.  
  
"Hello?????" she pointed repeatedly at the picture and title that read "MING VASE SHOWING IN HONG KONG ALL THIS WEEK, PRICELESS VASES ON DISPLAY FOR THE WORLD TO SEE. FIRST TIME IN 50 YEARS' Fujiko rolled her eyes as 'Lupin' rubbed his own eyes.  
  
"Whatta ya want from me you crazy female?!"  
  
"Mr. Gentleman thief, it's time to do your stuff!" she insisted and Jigen entered the room at that moment.  
  
"Here's your paper, Lupin, now WRITE! Since you friggin' insist on announcing our every venture, hurry up!" Jigen tapped his foot impatiently as he tugged the brim on his fedora downwards.  
  
Zenigata opened his eyes fully just then and stared at the stationary in his lap and then up at the two people, "GAH! You again! Well, don't think I'm letting you off easy 'cause you're a woman, little missy! And YOU Jigen! You're going straight to jail! Now, TELL ME WHERE THE SAMURAI IS!"  
  
"Not THIS again!" Jigen began banging his head against the wall, "What's gotten INTO you man! It's like all you wanna do is friggin' impersonate Zenigata!"  
  
"Impersonate? Why you arrogant ! I AM Zenigata!"  
  
Jigen was about to open his mouth and scream back when Goemon entered the room, "What's going on in here? You disturbed my meditation." he solemnly demanded.  
  
Fujiko rolled her eyes, "A little screaming match between these two. You'd swear they were an old married couple."  
  
"MARRIED TO HIM?! I'D AS SOON HANG MYSELF!" Jigen yelled.  
  
Zenigata boiled with anger, "Would you stop treating me like one of you?! I'm trying arrest you all for crying out loud! I'M SICK OF THIS! YOU'RE ALL COMING WITH ME! NOW!"  
  
Goemon recoiled and then looked up with a sigh, "Forgive me, Lupin, but this is for your own good." BONK! He gave a swift blow to 'Lupin's' head that knocked him out cold.  
  
Jigen breathed a sigh of relief, "God, ever since yesterday he's been acting like a complete psycho. I think he needs help."  
  
"Oh, who doesn't!" Fujiko agreed, but was eager to on with their heist, "I'll write the letter then." she sighed, then wrote it out with a flourish, sprayed some perfume on it and sealed it with a red-lipsticked kiss, "There." she handed it to Jigen.  
  
"Yeah, that oughta convince ole' Pops." he rolled his eyes, or what you could see of them since they were hidden under his hat. Jigen took the letter and brought it to the front desk so it would go out with that day's mail.  
  
INTERPOL:  
  
Lupin was enjoying some more wine in 'his' office, and had his feet propped up on Zenigata's desk. He laid back with a hat covering his face, "Just a few more hours and they'll all be mine..." he whispered to no one in particular when Officer Higgins burst through the door.  
  
"INSPECTOR!" he ran up to him panting and waved a pink letter, "This *huff huff* just arrived..."  
  
"Hmm..." Lupin swiped the letter from the policeman and almost laughed out loud when he saw who it was from. A smile covered his face and Higgins began staring at him strangely.  
  
"Sir...are you sure you're alright?" he'd noticed the strange behavior from his commanding officer ever since last night.  
  
Lupin suddenly remembered the part he was expected to play, then scowled and took on a gruff tone, "Why those no good thieves! I excpected as much from the likes of them. Ming vases indeed. I can assure you that 'I', Inspector Zenigata, will prevent this horrendous crime by that low-class Lupin the 3rd and his gang of notorious thieves!"  
  
Higgins looked relieved and saluted, "Your plane leaves in an hour sir, accomodations are waiting outside." a bow, and he was gone.  
  
"Hmm hmm hmm hmm! I'm seriously having WAY too much fun! So, the guys'll be there too...wonder how they'll react to me again. Old Pops must be hanging out with them now!" He grinned just thinking about it, "Well, it's time to go!" he pushed his hat up onto his head and went outside into the taxi that took him to the airport. (What an adventure this'll be...) he thought to himself.  
  
6 HOURS LATER IN HONG KONG:  
  
The gang de-boarded the flight they had been on, but not that you would recognize them. Zenigata/Lupin was in a wheelchair with dark sunglasses on, and a large blanket wrapped around his body to cover up for the fact that he was still unconcsious. Fujiko was now blonde with blue eyes, and an afroed Jigen in a leisure suit followed. Goemon was a red-head wearing blue-tinted sunglasses perched on the tip of his nose.   
  
There was another flight that landed directly after Arsene's gang's flight. On it was the highly respected Inspector Zenigata. With a pompous flair, he came off of the plane, nodding to everyone he saw. He pulled a cigar out of his trench-coat pocket and began smoking it regally. (Gotta look the part!) Lupin thought to himself, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
He noticed the group with the man in a wheelchair and knew instantly who they were. The faux-inspector had to suppress one of his famous chuckles. He couldn't believe that this very night he would go against them. He followed them discreetly in a taxi to the Ming Vase showing in the heart of Hong Kong.   
  
After entering the museum, they split up. Goemon, ever the silent, went to explore the best way of moving the Ming Vases and went to check out the security system. Jigen and Fujiko pretended to be a couple, and Fujiko doted over her sick 'grandfather'.  
  
"He's looking better than yesterday, dear." Jigen addressed her fakely as they stood in front of one of the vases, trying to cover Goemon.   
  
"Ah, but he hasn't been eating much I'm afraid. It'll be time for him to take his medication soon." she said and looked down with a fake pout.  
  
Jigen scanned the room and ducked his head quickly when he saw the familiar tan outfit on the tall man that just entered the room, "Pssssst, Fujiko, he's here." he knudged his head in the direction of the door.  
  
Fujiko looked up nonchalantly, "Zenigata!" she hissed as quietly as she could, "Good thing we're in disguise, just keep on going."  
  
Ah, but 'Zenigata' was not to be ignored. He made a beeline for the vase that the distractions were in front of, pretending to be extremely interested in studying it.  
  
"Excuse me my good man, woman, and sir." He bowed towards the figure in the wheelchair, "I'd like to get a better look at that vase behind you."  
  
"Oh this one? The tour guide said it was the least expensive, not important at all really." Fujiko said quickly.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, ma'am! Ancient Chinese history has always fascinated me, no matter how unimportant." he winked at her.  
  
Fujiko smiled forcedly, a look of distaste crossing her features seconds later. Jigen put a hand to his side where his gun was hidden, but Zenigata just pushed passed them and examined the vase while holding his chin in his hand, "Simply marvelous crafsmanship!"  
  
Jigen shook his head and looked up; He didn't know Zenigata cared about ancient chinese history. (He would, wouldn't he? Hurry up Goemon!) he sent a silent plea to the japanese man.  
  
The red-head emerged from a behind one of the other vases and quickly slipped back into the crowd. He headed for the door and gave the non-verbal signal that he was finished. Fujiko and Jigen sighed in relief in unison and the Inspector looked over at them with a smile.   
  
"Excuse me again, so sorry!" he pushed past them again and whispered to Fujiko, "Lookin' good, Fujicakes." and then winked.  
  
Fujiko covered her mouth, "Why that pervert! If I didn't know better, I'd SWEAR that was Lupin!"  
  
Jigen shrugged, "He's old, Zenigata must be losing it."  
  
"Jigen, you're not getting the point! He called me FUJICAKES for crying out loud!"  
  
"Eh, he probably picked it up from Lupin."  
  
"A likely story. Well forget it, we better be getting back." she started wheeling her dear, beloved grandpa outside as Goemon hailed a taxi for them.  
  
THAT NIGHT:  
  
The plans had been made and the thieves, now looking normal, had driven up in a stolen cop car of the larger variety, pretending to be guards. Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko all had police officer uniforms on, and miraculously, Lupin was still unconcious. But not for long. They dressed him in a police uniform just in case.   
  
Goemon flung the knocked-out man over his shoulder as they entered the building, and he made quick work of the real guards with his sword, using the blunt handle.  
  
"Man, Goemon, you really get a kick out of knocking people out." Jigen mused with a small smile.  
  
Goemon smiled back, "It's what I do best. Besides stealing. Let's go, the security system is pitifully small and should be easily brought down."  
  
"What a bunch of half-wits." Jigen muttered as he opened the circuit box and pulled the master switch down. A small alarm sounded briefly but Goemon sliced the wire it came from with his katana quickly. Then, all was silent. All except:  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Zenigata had finally awoken to find himself in a dark room.   
  
"Great...the psycho finally decides to wake up." Jigen said sarcastically.  
  
Fujiko sniffed with disdain, "I can't believe we haven't been able to snap him out of it."  
  
A clap of thunder rang outside and soon the soft pitter-patter of rain was heard as a bolt of lighting came seconds later, lighting up the faces in the room.   
  
Another face had joined the group.  
  
"Hello, gang." Lupin posing as Zenigata said smoothly as he flipped a pair of handcuffs around his finger.   
  
"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" Zenigata unwittingly posing as Lupin screamed as he saw his own body in that very room, "Who are you?!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here to help." the 'Inspector' said with a quick smirk, "We'll have these vases on a plane to Abudabi before you can say 'Xie-xie'"  
  
"NOT WHILE I'M STILL ALIVE!" came the ever adamant protest.  
  
"Lupin, are you friggin' INSANE?" Jigen, wide-eyed, stared at the man he thought was his partner in crime.  
  
"You're the one who's insane! Stop calling me Lupin! I'M ZENIGATA!"  
  
"You sure about that, Pops?" the man who they thought was Zenigata answered coyly.  
  
"LUPIN! I KNEW IT WAS YOU! You stole my body and I WANT IT BACK! Ming vases are one thing, BUT A MAN'S BODY? AND WHAT ABOUT THE FRIGGIN' NOTE!"  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Lupin said gleefully, hoping that Zenigata would take chase and leave the other three alone to steal the vases. Sure enough, the desire to see Lupin captured by his own hand won out over his wanting to stop the thievery.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!!!!" he shrieked.  
  
Lupin in Zenigata's body took of at a full run, going the long way, zig-zagging and jumping over various objects.  
  
Goemon shook his head, "Now that's something you don't see everyday..."   
  
Lupin was chasing Zenigata. Don't you wish you had a camera?  
  
WHAM! Zenigata tripped over an artifact and stubbed his toe just then, "Crap, Crap, CRAP THAT HURT!"  
  
Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko all shrugged and went about taking the vases. Lupin hastily scribbled a note whilst running and came running back around to where the vases once sat and tossed it onto an empty stand. It read: 'Thanks for the vases. Love, Lupin.'  
  
Once they were loaded up, the gang decided to leave the delusional Lupin behind as they drove out into the rain, disappearing with their booty.   
  
Jigen wiped his wet brow and re-adjusted his fedora, "Am I going crazy? Or was Zenigata helping us tonight?"  
  
"God only knows!" Fujiko exclaimed, glancing in the rearview mirror of their getaway car to make sure no one was following.   
  
Back at the museum, the chase continued!   
  
Lupin took a right and headed straight out the front door, which he shot down. Zenigata came barreling through behind him and they were instantly wet with the rain that had started pouring.  
  
"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THIS TIME!" Another yell came from behind him.   
  
"How many times have I heard that before?" Lupin yelled back at him with a chuckle.  
  
"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?! YOU ARE! STAY STILL FOR ONE FRIGGIN' SECOND!"  
  
"Don't forget, I'VE got the handcuffs this time!" Lupin stopped in mid-gallop, causing Zenigata to slam directly into him.  
  
CLICK!  
  
In the blink of an eye he had the handcuffs out of his pocket and onto his very own body's wrists.  
  
"LUPIN!!!!!!" Zenigata screamed when it happened.  
  
CRACK!  
  
The lightning came down in a brilliant flash, and time seemed to stand still as it connected with the two men.  
  
BZZZZZT!!!!!  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!!!" More horrendous screaming ensued.  
  
They both passed out then, onto the hard, wet ground. Not to mention it was cold.   
  
Lupin was the first to wake up, (YEESH, I have a headache!) he thought and them remembered, (Zenigata! I better get outta here before he comes to.) Not bothering to look back, Lupin took off again, back in the direction he came from. He reached up to straighten the hat he had become accustomed to when he saw them.   
  
The handcuffs.  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" the gentleman thief screamed at the top of his lungs, "I'M ME AGAIN!" he deftly slipped off the handcuffs and began dancing in the rain then remembered the guys, "I GOTTA GET BACK!"  
  
He called every hotel in Hong Kong and asked for the alias' that he knew the gang used. The Shang Li hotel held them in room number 313. As soon as he reached it, a broad smile lit his face and a soaking wet Lupin entered the room.  
  
Jigen and Fujiko looked up from the TV and Goemon from his meditation.  
  
"Oh look, it's the nutcase." Jigen commented and went back to watching TV.  
  
"Some help you were." Fujiko said disdainfully and then ignored him.  
  
Goemon gave him a silent glare and closed his eyes again.  
  
Lupin's eyes tears up as he held his arms open wide, "I JUST LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!" he went and hugged Goemon, then Jigen and finally Fujiko, covering her cheeks with kisses.   
  
"GAH! LUPIN, STOP IT!"  
  
Jigen smirked, "Well well, whatta ya know. It looks like the old Lupin is back."  
  
Goemon looked up again and smiled.   
  
Fujiko mock-punched him on the arm and Lupin let out one of his famous laughs, "It's good to be back!" he exclaimed.  
  
I guess they'll never know what really happened...  
  
* * *   
  
"Hmm? Where am I?" the confused man was lying in the middle of a puddle on the dark streets of Hong Kong. He sat up and held his head, "Hmm?" he pulled the hat off and studied it, "My hat...Wait...this must mean..."  
  
He looked down into a puddle to see his rightful reflection staring back at him, "Well I'll be, that son-of-a-gun actually returned my body!"  
  
He pondered this for a moment when a look of madness crossed his face.  
  
"That also means....HE GOT AWAY!"  
  
Inspector Zenigata, ever the dense one, smacked his hand to his forehead repeatedly, "Crap, Crap, CRAP!" he uttered his infamous phrase, and then looking up to the heaven's and holding his arms out he cried:  
  
"LLLLUUUUUUPIIIIIINNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~END~  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whew! I loved writing this fic! I'm a die-hard 'Lupin the 3rd' fan and I can't wait for the live action movie! Lupin the 3rd ties with 'Big O' for my second favorite anime (Yu Yu Hakusho being first) and I got this idea while watching and epidsode on Adult Swim (When they used to play it! Big meanies took it off!) It's taken me awhile to finish but now that it's done, I'm really proud! My first Lupin fic! I hope you all enjoyed!  
  
Be kind, Review ^-^ 


End file.
